Living Nightmare
by Forks n Knives
Summary: The name's Issei Hyoudou, just a normal lewd, perverted, kid... On a fateful morning... A crimson red haired lady appears in my bed!... Find out what happens on... Living Nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys this is my first fic! This time I'm writing a story related to highschool dxd. HOPE YA ENJOY! PEACE MY FRIENDS  
**

3rd person POV

_**Issei**_

*Yawn! Issei Hyoudou just woke up to a sight for sore eyes. He immediately began to nose bleed. Covering his nose in confusion, Issei thought, "AM I IN FUCKING HEAVEN?!"

Of course you guys can probably guess what he saw, it was a giant pair of double D breasts right in front of his face! Knowing the lewd minded and perverted Issei, he thought, "If I just accidentally squeeze this..."

*Yawn! Rias Gremory woke up. Issei quickly pretended to be asleep but he just couldn't keep his mind off the breasts! "GODDAMNIT, WHO THE FUCK IS IN MY BED, _ I dont mind this girl in my bed but_, WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?" Issei thought.

"Good morning Issei-kun." Rias whispered in Issei's ear.

"God, even her voice sounds like an **angel**!" Issei thought to himself. "Good morning, red headed girl in my bed who has a giant pair of boobs"

"Oh my Issei-kun could it be that you like women's breast?" she giggled as she said.

"Ok before we get all Lovey-Dovey and all, could you please explain to me why you are IN MY FUCKING BED?!" Issei asked violently.

Rias shifted her gentle hands across his chest and moaned seductively. "My My Issei you are soooo built! You must work out!" she moaned sexily.

Issei was now concentrating his ASS off trying not to get a boner. "

"I am Rias Gremory, a devil" she whispered quietly, trying to keep the seductive atmosphere.

"A what?" Issei replied

"A devil my cute Issei"

"Sorry i didn't here you correctly, though i do like being called sweet"

"Oh you heard me right Issei-kun, I'm a devil, and you are too!" she giggled

Issei fell back on his bed thinking, "She's sooo _hot_ but sooo _dumb_! Devils aren't real!"

"Oh I assure you i'm real Issei-kun and NO, I'm not dumb" she purred

Issei's heart skipped a beat. This busty redhead randomly appeared in Issei's bed and now she's telling Issei that she is a devil and that he is too! Also, she can read minds!

"Uhhhhh, if you and I are devils then what powers do you have, what powers do I have?

Rias hopped off the bed. She held out her right hand. The atmosphere suddenly changed. The room's temperature plummeted, red energy flowed and gathered around her hand. She look outside the window at a giant tree and threw the concentrated energy. Soon the energy ball hit the tree. Nothing happened for a second but then the entire tree exploded into splinters. Of course Issei was suprised. Anyone would be! He said, "Okay, now i believe you but please don't hurt me!

"Oh My Issei-kun don't be scared, my peerage and I will help you do exactly that." Rias said.

Rias snapped her fingers and her clothes appeared right on her. Issei still as shocked as he is, he somehow managed to put on his clothes.

Issei quickly brushed his teeth and eat a tiny breakfast and ran straight off to school. Of course with Rias.

When he arrived at school, everyone stared at him. He could even hear whispers of people saying "How the fuck is a guy from the perverted trio hanging with that hot chick?!" and "He must have paid that busty slut!"

Rias said, "Issei head to your class, I'll send someone to fetch you later!"

Issei walked off **STILL** in shock of what happened.

Later in class, someone walked through the door. It was the almighty Kiba. Every single girl at the school like Kiba, and every guy in the school was jealous of him.

Kiba walked to Issei and said, "Issei-kun, you prez is waiting for you." Issei was dumbfounded, "Rias's team consists of Kiba?!" he thought.

He and Kiba walked silently into the club. There he saw Rias, another busty girl with the same sized breasts but violet eyes, and a midget girl with still developing tits. _**(Guys I'm going to put this out there right now but i think i'm not going to add Gasper into the story. If you guys really want me too i'll do a poll and see if you guys want him in! Deal? KK)**_Welcome Issei-kun, I'll introduce you to the members of our devil family. Here is Akeno, shes the other busty girl with the same sized breasts as mine but has violet eyes. And here is Koneko-chan who is the midget girl with still developing tits. Issei's face was completely red by the time she said tits. He had completely forgotten that she could read minds!

Akeno laughed but Koneko stayed silent. It was pretty clear that she was mad. Rias and Akeno both giggled. "Oh my Issei-kun, it seems that you like breasts!" Akeno exclaimed.

"I'm now going to explain our roles. Us devils are a team, we are based off of pieces of chess! We are all called Evil Pieces. Akeno here is my Queen. Kiba is a knight. Koneko is a rook. You, Issei is my most impor-

"I'm a bishop?!" Issei screamed. "Thats beyond cool!"

"Everyone in the room giggled. "W-W-What?" Issei asked.

"You're a pawn Issei-kun, a pawn." Akeno finally said.

"A PAWN?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO DO AS A PAWN. PAWNS CAN'T DO SHIT. THEY ONLY MOVE FORWARD AND DIE!"Issei exclaimed.

"Issei,you my friend have all 8 pieces of my pawns in you." Rias said.

Issei anger was going away, "S-So i'm special?" he asked.

"Yes you are Issei, yes you are!"

Now that, that topic was out of the way. The group started talking about their summer. Their conversation was getting good but was interrupted by a bright red phoenix circle in the ground. "Dafuq is dat" Issei thought?

People started forming in the ground. In a soon 2 seconds, it was clear that humans just somehow teleported into the room. Issei had no doubt now. Issei and the rest of all the people were devils. " Why hello there my fiancee." a deep voice asked. "Shut up Raiser" I'm not your fiancee!" Rias fought back. "We all know that you and I are engaged!" Raiser said.

Issei interrupted and said, " Back off you little shit! She doesn't like you!"

Raiser slowy turned his head around and faced Issei. "Why hello there twerp who are you?"

"I am Issei Hyoudou, an 8 peice pawn of Rias Gremory's team." Issei said back.

Raiser was impressed. Any king would be impressed at the sight of a 8 piece pawn. Raiser felt annoyed though and angry.

"Hey boy, I challenge you to a duel right her right now!" Raiser requested

Issei was stupid enough to accept the challenge. Rias and all his team gasped at how stupid he was. "ISSEI DON'T DO THIS!" his team yelled in unison. Of course Issei didn't know that Raiser was a guy who inherited the traits of an actual phoenix. He didn't know that he could regenerate at will. Issei just remebered "_**SHIT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FUCKING**__** F**__**IGHT!"** _By the time that Issei finished his thought. He was "blessed" with a flaming punch straight into his face. The last words that he heard was "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" from his team. His vision deteriorated and his vision went black.

**How's the first chapter guys? Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Anyways thanks for reading! If you guys are kind enough please review, follow, and fav! I'll see you guys in chapter 2! **

**P.S. sorry for the cliff-hanger :P and also, next chapter should be a little bit longer. this story only has 1351 words**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys. Wuzzup! This is the second chapter to Living Nightmare. Enjoy! In this chapter I'm only going to reveal one powerful move Issei learns. Don't worry he learns MANY more. I don't want to spoil much so without further ado. BTW I DONT OWN SHIT.**

3rd person

_Issei_

*GROAN* "Shit, that punch must've left a mark!"

Issei Hyoudou just woke up in pitch black darkness. Issei got up and started shuffling forward. He walked for only a few seconds until... " _**AH ISSEI HYOUDOU, YOU ARE AWAKE." **_a deep dark voice said. This voice sent a chill down Issei's spine. The atmosphere was eerie and very cold. "_**WELL ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE OR COME HERE SO YOU CAN SEE ME?"**_ the voice asked.

"Shit man, who the fuck are you?" Issei struggled to say. Issei walked towards a faint shadow, the figure was gigantic. It had the silhouette of a beast, almost like a dragon. Suddenly filled the entire room and Issei could finally see again. Issei crumbled to his knees. He was terrified. The beast had a huge killing intent, but it was just so gentle. _"WHO IS TH-"_ Issei thought. His thought was interrupted when the beast said, "_**My name is Betelgeuse, the VOIDMECH DRAGON! I am the creator of everything! I was the one who created God and Satan! I created the infinite universe where species live at my mercy! You ISSEI HYOUDOU shall now consider me your master!"**_

The confused Issei was perplexed. He was completely shocked that the creator of the universe chose a stupid devil to be his apprentice! Issei hesitated but said, "Yes, Master." Betelgeuse shifted his body towards Issei and spoke, " _**Issei, the time here is different from the time from the world you live in. 3 years in this infinite space is only 24 "hours" in your human world. I shall train you for 3 years and you shall go back to the human world and defeat that son of a bitch named Riaser**_."Issei was surprised, the creator of the world wanted Issei to beat up a douche bag in his human world. Issei was up for it so without hesitation he said, "Let's get this training started BITCH!" Betelgeuse just stared at him and said, _**"What did you call me you little shit?! Are you looking for instant death?" **_Issei quickly apologized and the training began.

(_**TIME SKIP! 3 Years after in the infinite space)**_

*PHEW! "DAMN Betelgeuse that training was FFFFUUUNNNNN!"

Issei collapsed next to his partner, Betelgeuse. _**"Well you sure have gotten stronger. I sense it. You are now the strongest in the universe! Of course, after me, I'm stronger than anything and anyone!"**_Betelgeuse said with pride. "Well, thanks partner, this power, it's sooo sick!"Issei exclaimed excitedly. _**"Issei, your time with me here is done. You shall now go back to the human world. If you need me, well you know how to reach out to me." **_ Issei said a quick farewell and opened a portal and went through.

When Issei woke up from his sleep. He was in a fancy bedroom outside the wedding room. As he realized this, Issei felt immense pain. His shrimpish body now started transforming into a stronger built body with a six-pack. He was now a 16 year old Dwayne Johnson. The door quietly opened. Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko all came through the door with their back facing Issei. They were talking about how they were going to bury Issei. Issei overheard this conversation and screamed, " Wait why are you guys going to bury me?! I thought you guys were my friends!" Everyone in Rias's peerage quickly shifted their attention to Issei. They all had shocked faces. "I-I-ISSEI! Is it really you?" Rias questioned softly.

"Uh... yeah it's me. Why?"

"Issei, you were dead for an entire day. The readings on the medical gear indicated that your heart stopped beating!" Rias said quickly.

'Ooooooooooh! That's why you guys were going to bury me. Thanks for your consideration, but I think I'm good now." Issei said back.

"Is it me or did Issei suddenly get stronger in his sleep?" everyone whispered in unison.

Issei responded by telling them the entire story. At the end everyone understood. They now knew that Issei was the former partner and apprentice of Betelgeuse, the Voidmech Dragon. Of course, it was hard to believe but they believed Issei since he did appear stronger than before. Their conversation was cut short when a guy said, "Milady, it is time." Rias's positive attitude quickly turned upside down. "Issei, I'm getting married to Raiser today."Rias said softly. Issei said, "Well, that's what I came back for." Issei said happily. Every was surprised. Issei ran into the wedding room and shouted, "YO YOU MOTHAFUCKING BITCH. COME OUT HERE!" Rias's peerage came running after him. Raiser soon came out and screamed, "WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY PARTY! HE THEN LOOKED DOWN ON ISSEI AND WAS COMPLETLY SHOCKED. Y-Y-Y-YOU WERE DEAD!"

Issei only responded by laughing and everyone else giggled with him. Issei said, "You answered to being called a MOTHAFUCKING BITCH." Raiser's face was red from embarrassment. Issei then pointed out why he was crashing his party. "I will not allow a stupid douche bag take _**MY **_future bride! Her virginity is MINE!" Rias was embarrassed but she was happy that Issei was back and was protecting her. A red circle appeared out of the floor. A figure came out. It was Sirzechs. Issei said, " Who are you? If I may ask." Sirzechs responded, " I am Sirzechs Lucifer. A Satan for the devils. Also, I'm Rias's brother!" He added happily. Issei now understood. He went up to Sirzechs and asked him for a favor. He asked to hold a game. Issei and Raiser will fight for Rias. The person who can't stand up after wins.

Sirzechs obliged and told everyone of the game and transported Issei and Raiser into the game. Raiser was unable to contain his laughter. After all he was "immortal". He figured that his opponent, the one who he defeated in a single punch, came back to fight him was hilarious. Issei was laughing too. He was laughing at how Raiser hugely underestimated his new opponent.

5...4...3...2...1...BEGIN!

Raiser charged at Issei with a huge molten red fist. Issei didn't even move. he just stood there and took the blow. The impact caused a smoke screen around them. Raiser thought that he defeated Issei already and was already walking with his back faced towards him. Raiser was laughing. Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko knew that Issei was stronger, but they did not expect Issei to be able to survive the attack, so they too thought that the battle was over. The smoke soon disappeared. **Issei laughed**. Everyone who was watching the game was surprised. Especially Sirzechs, Rias's team, and Raiser.

"HOW DID YOU LIVE THROUGH THAT WITHOUT A SINGLE SCRATCH?!" Raiser exclaimed. Issei didn't respond. He simply started walking towards Raiser. The aura around his body was pure evil, a gentle evil, but a HUGE killing intent. Raiser was shocked and frozen in fear. Issei then spoke, " I think it's now MY TURN! Issei charged towards Raiser and knocked him to the wall that was 500 yards away from where they were standing. Every single audience gasped. Issei then teleported directly in front of him and said the words " I named this move and it's called, Void's Sphere!" Dark, evil, violet colored energy formed on Issei's right palm. The energy gathered and formed a spiraling violet ball of pure dark destructive energy. "TAKE THIS YOU LOWLY PIECE OF SHIT!" Issei screamed. He forced down his palm straight into Raiser's chest. A mini explosion happened when the ball made contact with Raiser's body.

The audience didn't know how to react to this. Everyone knew that this boy was the boy that Raiser beat with a single punch. Now he suddenly came crashing into the party and beat Raiser to a pulp. The smoke clouds disappeared from the explosion. Raiser had a giant hole in his chest and he couldn't move from his blood loss. Then he said, "Heh, you didn't know that I regenerate at will! Any second now my body will heal. " Raiser said will laughing. Issei didn't even move. He said, "No, it won't. That energy is strong enough to take away any healing effect, but since I'm not looking to kill you, I added some healing power to it."

Raiser's body started to regenerate, but he didn't regenerate how he use to. His body didn't heal from flames. It healed from the violet energy that Issei attacked him with. Raiser was in shock. He couldn't even talk anymore. _**THE WINNER IS ISSEI HYOUDOU! He has deemed himself worthy of my sister and can now take her as a bride whenever he wishes too! **_

Both fighters were teleported out of the arena. Raiser was still on the ground in shock. Issei slowly walked towards Rias. Rias ran up to him and kissed him straight on the lips. They both blushed. Sirzechs clapped and so did everyone else, except for Raiser who finally got the strength to stand up. They pulled out after wards. Raiser said, " You are worthy of her, I am not. Sorry for causing you all the trouble Issei Hyoudou."

Issei replied by accepting his apology. Rias's group and Issei then walked back to the room Issei was in originally in. They all welcomed Issei back and told him how amazing he was and how strong he is now. Issei absorbed all of what they said and then he said, " Thank you guys, I'm tired from all of that stuff. I'm going back to my house! Cya!"

Rias and the rest shouted, " WAIT! Issei we kind of... sort of... live with you now... Sorry?"

Issei screamed, " WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" He liked the idea of Rias and Akeno sleeping next to him but he just though it was awkward with **everyone **living with him. Soon, he accepted the truth and started walking back to his house. After everyone took a warm shower and was getting ready for bed, Akeno sneaked into Issei's bed room.

**Boom that was chapter 2. How was it? Good? Okay? Bad? Terrible? SO TERRIBLE THAT IT'S WORSE THAN RAT SHIT?! Well thanks for reading any ways :D. Please feel free to tell what I should add. Also remember to review, follow, and fav. ^_^ thanks guys for da support**


	3. Chapter 3

**_READ URGENT READ URGENT READ URGENT*_ YO DUDES. I'm back with another CHAPTER for Living Nightmare. So far this story has been doing REALLY good. THANKS FOR READING. Also I won't be uploading on fridays, saturdays, and sundays, so expect 4 chapters max per week. Sorry about this, a mans got to do what a mans got to do ;) (If you know what I mean :D. Jk its family stuff and i need my video game time soooooo... yah :D) ENJOY**

**3rd POV**

Issei Hyoudou walked into the room to be surprised by a horny Akeno. "Issei-kun, want to have an affair with me?" Akeno moaned as she felt Issei's well built chest.

"A-a-affair?!"Issei asked.

"It makes your heart race doesn't it? You can finally feel my boobs freely. You can have my entire body to your possesion!" Akeno said softly.

"_Can i accept her offer? Yeah! Of course! I can't call myself a man if i don't!" _Issei thought.

Issei and Akeno were leaning in to kiss and they were only millimeters away from each others lips when Rias shoved open the door.

"What is going on here?" Rias demanded.

"U-uh, we were practicing! Practicing how kiss. Heh hehe!" Issei said trying to keep Rias from getting mad.

"Ara ara, Rias are you jealous? Ufufufu." Akeno giggled.

Rias quickly shoved Akeno aside and quickly kissed Issei. "Then when don't you practice with me?" Rias asked. She ripped off Issei's clothes with only his boxers left and she took off all her clothes as well, with only panties on. Issei was embarrassed. He loved the sight of naked girls. He was such a huge pervert. His hands shifted to Rias's breasts and squeezed them for 10 seconds. Rias enjoyed every second of it. She moaned every time his hands clenched and released. Akeno was jealous and wanted some too. Issei couldn't handle it any more. His entire mind concentrated on lust but fortunately, Betelgeuse teleported him out of the room. "**... Issei don't get too horny or you shall face a beating!" **Betelgeuse said and left.

'HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT WAS AMAZING!" Issei said with his face completely red. He ran off to the bathroom, where he sat quietly thinking of what happened. Issei Hyoudou cleared his mind. He exited out of the bathroom only to find 2 naked hot, sexy girls staring at him with confusion. Remembering what Betelgeuse said, Issei teleported out of the house to... Mt. Fuji?! "F*CK F*CK SH*T F*CK MOTHAF*CKER COOOLLLDDDD!" Issei quickly teleported back to... Rias's breasts...

What a vulgar man Issei was. His mind was so not straight that he teleported to Mt. Fuji! Then his perverted mind teleported him back to prez's breasts. "Soooooo warn!" Issei thought. Before Issei knew it he was sent straight to Betelgeuse's dimension. "**You perverted minded, lewd faced, horny son of a slut and a stud!" **Betelgeuse shouted at Issei. "S-sorry?" Issei said. "**As your punishment, you have to do 10,000 push-ups 10,00 curl-ups and 10,000 bench presses!" **Betelgeuse said casually. " I only have to do 10,000 of each. EASY!" Issei thought. "**After you are done, you can go back to the human world. But, you can not have sexual relationships for NOW! Earn it!" **Betelgeuse exclaimed. **  
**

(Time skip 12 hours in Betelgeuse's dimension)

"Phew! DONE! That was easy!" Issei said while smiling.

**"Well next time your punishment is going to be tougher!" **Betelgeuse said.

"CYA partner, next time!" Issei exclaimed.

Issei appeared back at his house. 0.001 seconds passed in the real world.

"Issei, you are such a naughty boy!" Rias and Akeno said in unison.

"Sorry guys we can pick this up later, my partner kind of banned sexual relationships for now, soooo yeah, next time!" Issei said and ran to his room.

Next morning, Issei woke up without Rias or Akeno sleeping on his bed. It was a weekend so he was free to do what he wanted. He quickly ate breakfast and headed out to the park. Issei was casually strolling when a beautiful blonde with sea green eyes crossed his gaze. "DAYUM THAT GURL BE SOO FINE!" Issei's mind thought. Of course we all know how Issei acts in front of hot chicks... "What up, my name is Issei, yours?" Issei asked. "H-hi my name is Asia, Asia Argento! Asia said while surprised.

"UWAHHHH!" a voice cried. Issei and Asia both went to noise.

"There, there don't cry! You are a big boy now." she said calmly. Asia raised her hands to the wounds on the little boy's legs and they closed up almost immediatly.

Issei was shocked, " Damn that was probably a sacred gear!" Issei thought.

Asia apologized and kept strolling along with Issei.

"That was a sacred gear wasn't it?" Issei asked. Asia was truly surprised, she never expected a cute boy to know what a sacred gear is. Issei laughed and said, " It's okay I'm a Devil! I know what those are. In fact, I have 2! Don't tell any one, I haven't even told my king!" Issei said proudly.

"H-how? 2 sacred gears?!" Asia asked.

Issei pulled her behind a bush where no one could see them and summoned his sacred hears. His right hand had a pitch black gauntlet, with silver jewels running along the sides. His left arm had a pure white gauntlet with gold jewels running down its side. (_**Sorry but i'm not going to reveal what powers they have:P**_** yet!**)

"WOW! You have 2! I promise i won't tell anyone!" Asia promised.

"Thanks Asia!" Issei said.

"By the way, who is your king?" Asia asked.

Issei told her everything, and told her about everyone in the peerage.

"How about, you come over and see them. I'm sure they would love you. HUH! Maybe you can join our team! You're don't have a master right?" Issei asked,

Asia nodded excitedly and hugged Issei. "Thank you!" Asia exclaimed.

Issei had boob on chest action. His perverted mind was telling him to take down her clothes right now and bang dat bitch up, but he remembered what Betelgeuse said. Issei sighed and led Asia to the way the Prez is.

**BAYUM! That was the 3rd chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please remember to follow favorite and review! P.S. You guys can tell me anything you want me to write! Thanks you and PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sup? I've been doing great. Anyways, I want to thank you for the support! 916 views in freaking 3 chapters?! AMAZING! Anyways thx for reading and review. If you want me to write anything, drop a review and pm me if you want ;D**

"So Asia, do you happen to have a boy friend?" Issei asked with a hint of red on his cheeks.

"N-n-no! Why?" Asia asked shyly as she looked away from Issei. Issei was surprised. "Such a fine beauty, how does she not have a boyfriend? Maybe if I just ask her out..." Issei thought. "Oh we're here already!" Issei exclaimed.

The two of them walked into the club room. He opened the doors and said to everyone, " This a new girl and I think she would like to introduce herself." Issei said.

"H-hi, I'm Asia Argento, I just met Issei at the park this morning, he said he was going to introduce me to you guys." Asia said shyly. Asia explained everything that happened in the morning. Akeno, Rias, and Koneko all were pretty annoyed with Issei taking in another girl. After all, they all wanted Issei for themselves.

"So you're a healer right?" Rias asked kindly.

"Her face is so beautiful when she is smiling, she's soo cute!" Issei thought. Before he could react, a glowing red ball of energy flew straight into his arm. *explosion*

"Oh my god, Issei! Are you okay? Let me heal you!" Asia said quickly. Asia flexed out her palms and closed her eyes. Green warm energy formed and it shined into Issei's wound. Within a matter of seconds, the bleeding stopped and the wound closed.

"Damn that feeeels, like heaven! Thanks Asia!" Issei said. EVERYONE WAS SURPRISED. "Is that a sacred gear?" everyone asked Asia. Asia told everyone, " Yes I have one but Issei ha-" her sentence was cut off when Issei said, " Alright everyone, lets go to my house, my parents are out of town for 2 months on a business trip! You guys can hang out there for a while!" Everyone shouted, " YAY!" Including Asia who was embarrased because she almost told them Issei's secret.

"Asia pleas don't tell them yet. I want everyone to be surprised the next time we fight!" Asia hugged him and begged for his apology.

"Damn, I can get used to this!" Issei thought. "Its okay Asia, just try not to tell them okay?" Issei repeated while petting her head. It was now Asia's turn to be embarrassed. Her face got really red and she ran out the room.

Before they left, Rias made Asia a Bishop. A Bishop heals all her wounded allies and supports the battlefield by being a medic.

Issei led the group to his house. When they arrived, Issei put out, " I only have 4 extra rooms in this house, so one of you guys has to sleep with me!" Kiba said, " I'll take a guests room!" but the girls all shouted, "I'll sleep with you!"

"Oh all the girls are fighting over me! Even Koneko-chan!" Issei's pervy mind thought.

"As Issei's sexy master, I get to sleep with him tonight!" Rias put out.

"Ara ara, but I'm Issei's perfect senior!" Akeno arugued.

"Issei is mine..." Koneko said violently yet shyly.

"I-I-I want to sleep with Issei..." Asia said quietly.

At this point, Issei laughed in his mind. Never in a million years did Issei think that girls would fight over him! Issei started to ehad up stairs when Rias said, " Issei can we take bath? Together?"

"She is sooooo cute! How can i refuse? Y-yeah sure!" Issei then said, "How about this. I'll sleep with Rias tonight. Akeno tomorrow, Koneko the day after, and Asia-san last?"

The other girls sighed in defeat and he showed everyone each other's rooms. "Rias, you like warm, hot , or luke warm?" Issei then asked.

"I would like luke warm and then it can get hotter if we hug each other." Rias said seductively

Issei was completely embarrassed when Rias said that, but hey, why not?

(Time skip next morning)

"Damn i have to say Rias's body is warm and so smooth, I wish i can cuddle with girls everyday! Oh wait, Ha, I CAN!" Issei thought.

Rias was on chest and Issei didn't want to wake her so, he let her lie there. 7 minutes later, Rias woke up.

"Oh Issei, your chest is so built. I love it, I love you as well." Rias whispered seductively. She climbed until her woman hood was in line with Issei's manhood. Issei's member went erect in a mere 3 seconds. Rias moaned as her wet pussy almost got penetrated. (**SORRY GUYS. LEMONS LATER :P. He's going to earn his sexual relationship soon. Mark my words for it! Sorry for all the perverted peeps out there but I'm still thinking of how to write one! I hope you understand :D Also sorry for the cock blocking dragon :P**)

Issei remembered Betelgeuse's punishment. Last time was nothing, but this time may be different. Issei then told Rias, " Rias, my partner will banned any relationships like this until I earn it. Sorry but once we fight through a tough battle, I think i'll have earned it by then." Issei said with a sad frown on his face. Rias understood and stopped. "When you earn your privilege, I'll be the first to sleep with you!" Rias said and then winked. Issei smiled and readied up for school.

When the team arrived at school, someone with an unfamiliar face was waiting for the group.

"Hey Sona, whats popping" Rias asked casually.

"Rias you know her?" Issei asked.

"She's the student council president and also the heiress of the Sitri family. Only the Gremory, Sitri, and Pheonix clans are left in the devil world." Rias explained.

"Who are these cute newbies on your team?" Sona asked.

Issei blushed as she asked.

"How about we make a deal? Let's have a rating game. Who ever wins gets to have your cute little team mate here." Sona asked.

"NO NO NO! Issei is mine!" All the ladies in the Gremory clan shouted in Unison. Kiba could only shake his head and laugh.

"Guys it's fine. If we win this, I might be able to earn my relationship privilege!" Issei said.

Now everyone in the Gremory clan shouted back, " FINE WE ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

Issei laughed and said, " Let's have it tomorrow night!"

Sona agreed and left.

"Anyways what is a rating game?" Issei and Asia asked.

Rias explained everything to Issei and Asia.

(Time skip tomorrow afternoon)

Issei looked at his 2 sacred gears in awe. "Finally I can show off these babies!" he thought.

**So today i'm posted 2 chapters since I have some extra time. :D. I spoil you guys too much! JK. Anyways next chapter I'll reveal what one sacred gear does. Actually wait, if we somehow get 10 good reviews after school tomorrow, I'll definitely show what both do. If we get any less, I'll consider it depending on my mood. Sounds good? GREAT. I love you guys! Please remember to follow fav and review bros and gals :D :D :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the cliff hanger! I've got to thank you guys for the FRIGGING SUPPORT! You are my best friends that I don't even know :D.**

**This chapter I think i did a pretty good job, but thats your decision. Hope you ENJOY! ^_^ I think I'm going to show what one sacred gear does. Don't worry I'll **

**reveal what the other one does soon!**

"I think I'll show them what my black gear does this time. The white gear can wait!" Issei thought.

The time for the rating game has came. Issei was ready for the game. He was pumped.

"Time to show off my BABY!" Issei thought.

Rias's team and Sona's team met at the Kuoh Academy. *FLAAAAAAASH* There was brilliant light for about 5 entire seconds. Every one looked to the direction of the light after it disappeared and was welcomed by Betelgeuse, the Voidmech dragon. Every one was surprised except Issei. In fact, Issei was expecting Betelgeuse. "What up partner!" Issei exclaimed.

"P-P-P-PARTNER?!" Everyone screamed at Issei.

"**Yes I'm perverted Issei's partner. I trained him and even taught him some tricks that will surprise you!**"Betelgeuse said with pride.

"**I will make the battleground, the battleground will be an exact replica of this school. The boundaries are the iron walls I surrounded the battleground with. Let the rating match begin!**" Betelgeuse said. Suddenly everyone disappeared and then reappeared at the field.

Issei told everybody, " Relax and watch me. I'll take them all down with this!"

"W-W-WHAT?! You CANNOT simply take down Sona's team!" Everyone shouted at Issei.

"Just you guys watch!" Issei said pridefully. He casted a barrier around the club room to make sure no one escapes as he fights.

"ISSEI YOU'RE CRAZY! Everyone shouted in unison. They were helplessly locked into a cage, forced to watch one member of their team fight an ENTIRE peerage.

Issei predicted where the enemies were and headed straight towards the gym. To his surprise, half the team were gathered there.

"Hey punk! You're gonna fight us by yourself?! You are crazy!" a short pawn said.

Issei smirked and laughed. "Oh my god, Issei please don't do this" Rias said to a screen.

"Sacred gear activate, Shadow force!" Issei screamed.

"I-Issei has a sacred gear?!" His team shouted at nothing.

"A-actually Issei has 2!" Asia said quietly.

"HE HAS 2?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" everyone screamed at Asia.

"He told me himself. But, he also said that he's only going to show you guys what one does!" Asia exlpained.

"H-He has a sacred gear!" The enemies cried!

"Yes, yes i do!" Issei said.

"Shadow force, cloak mode!" Issei yelled. The silver jewels along the side glowed and then he vanished. Issei wasn't Issei anymore, he was a shadow.

He snuck up behind the enemy and screamed, " Shadow Energy, VOID'S CANNON!"

The enemies swirled around and was *rewarded with dark energy straight to their faces.

" **4**** pawns down. Sona.**

" **1 bishop down. Sona.**

" **1 rook down. Sona.**

" **1 knight down. Sona.**

" W-WHAT?!" Sona screamed.

Issei traveled along the shadows and snuck to the next location. Issei appeared again at the school's open yard.

"Stupid of another half of your team to be in a wide open space!" Issei smirked and appeared behind the enemies. A shadow is silent and deadly just like an assassin. As a shadow, he can't make a noise unless he is speaking.

Issei appeared in front of the enemies this time. They all charged him at once. "Take this you shit!" said a knight. The knight swung his sword at Issei. Issei hardened his skin was an armor of shadows so the sword broke like cutting diamond with cheese.

Issei shouted, " Shadow Energy, VOID'S FLAMES.

Pitch black flames came searing out of the ground and roasted everyone except for one person. Saji.

" **1 bishop down. Sona.**

" **1 rook down. Sona.**

" **1 knight down. Sona.**

"HOW THE FUCK DID HE DO THIS?" Sona screamed.

"W-well Issei. Who knew you are this strong. Well for your information, I'm worth **4 **pawns!" Saji shouted.

"W-well Saji. Guess what? I'm worth all **8**!" Issei screamed. Issei teleported straight in front of Saji's face and shouted, " Void's sphere!"

Last time the energy was purple for healing. This time the energy was pure black. Dark eerie energy formed around his palm.

"Cya when you lose sucker!" Issei said as he planted his attack into Saji's face.

"** 1 pawn down. Sona.**

" W- when was Issei this strong?" Issei's team asked each other quietly.

Finally Issei reached Sona's base and met up with 2 remaining enemies.

Tsubaki said, " Issei you v me first!"

"No prob!" Issei said. They flew into the air.

Issei charged at her with no hesitation. "Shadow Energy ,VOID'S SPHERE!" Issei screamed.

Tsubaki dodged but the ball skimmed her shoulder.

Her left shoulder was bleeding an over whelming amount of blood just because of a skim!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tsubaki yelled. She charged him but Issei teleported behind her and said, " Sayonara! Shadow Energy, VOID'S SPHERE!" Dark repulsive errie black magic exploded around them.

**" 1 queen down. Sona.**

Sona Sitri stared at Issei petrified at his strength. A low class devil like him couldn't possibly beat one of the most powerful queens in the underworld with only 2 attacks!

"I'll get you back for this, ISSEI!" Sona screamed. As expected from a high class devil, she lunged at Issei and started punching his lights out. She then threw a destructive energy ball which caused a smoke screen. As the smoke screen cleared. Issei wasn't scratched at all. His black gauntlet steaming. "I forgot to tell you, this gauntlet can absorb any destructive or eerie energy and then use it for it's own power. " Issei grinned like a crazy psychopath and then yelled, " Since you are the most formiddable opponent i shall show you my special move! Shadow Energy, VOID'S NIGHTMARE!" Black energy surrounded Issei and then gathered to his gauntlet. Sona could only stand there in shock.

"This replays the scariest nightmares and then adds some twists which will tense you up for life! This will hurt you only mentally but not psyically. Still watch out though..." Issei said.

"Oh ya i forgot, _**Sweet**_** Dreams...**" Sona blacked out and then...

**" CHECKMATE. Gremory wins!**

Issei teleported back to his base of operations to be greeted with his team mates. They were scared but so happy at the same time.

"Oh thank you Issei, thank you!" Rias exclaimed.

Issei hugged her and said, " I promise I won't turn against you guys. Now, lets go home together!"

**NOT MUCH TO SAY. LIKE IT? HATE IT? WELL ANYWAYS LEAVE A REVIEW AND A COMMENT!" LUV YA GUYS :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**How did you like dat last chapter huh? Pretty good right? I hope you liked it. Anyways sorry for the LOOOOOOONNNNGGG delay for that chapter. I was on vacation at L.A. :3 went to Newport and the other beach with family and friends. Lots of fun. Ok sorry for my personal story without further crap here you go!**

"We're home!" Issei exclaimed.

**" You have done well Issei Hyoudou. Betelgeuse said. " You have earned the privelege of screwing girls... Never would I have ever thought that I would say what i just said." **

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Issei screamed in delight. We all know Issei well enough to know that Issei is a pervert. He is a lewd typical teenage boy. " _Now i can have uninterrupted sex with RIAS!" _Issei thought as he lost half of his blood due to the biggest nose-bleed in history.

"Issei, what are you thinking?" Rias asked while her face being as red as a tomato.

"N-n-nothing!" Issei quickly replied. As everyone were preparing for bed, Rias put on her _sexy clothes, sexy SEXY clothes. _"GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!" Issei shouted and then he turned around to be rewarded with Rias in a tight bra and a super skinny thong. "Issei didn't i promise you that i would be first to sleep with you when you earn your sexual priviledges?" Rias asked in a very seductive tone. Issei's "punisher" went erect and he was only wearing boxers so he immediatly covered up his lower body part. _  
_

"Ara? Turned on already?" Rias asked while giggling.

"A redblooded teen gets turned on easily you know, especially when they see a girl with big OOOPPPAI!" Issei said. Rias giggled and shoved Issei on the bed. "_OH MY MOTHER FUCKING GOD. I THINK I'M ABOUT TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY!" _Issei thought.

_**LEMON SCENE LEMON SCENE LEMON SCENE LEMON SCENE LEMON SCENE LEMON SCENE LEMON SCENE. THIS IS A LEMON IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THEN GO DO SOME THING ELSE OR JUST SKIP!**_

Issei only got turned on more. Rias ripped off his boxers and saw a 7 inch wonder right in front of her. "_How is Issei so big at his age?" _Rias thought. Issei coudn't hold it anymore. He pinned Rias on his bed and tore off her clothes. He then started groping her tits.

"Ahhhhhh. Issei suck my nipple. Hmmmm. Flick it!" Rias moaned as Issei sucked her nipple.

He then stopped and started making out with Rias. After about 30 seconds, Issei broke off the kiss.

"Are you ready Rias?" Issei impatiently said as he started stroking his member.

"Please Issei I can't wait anymore!" Rias whispered softly.

Issei slowly inserted his MAN MEAT (ewwww) inside of her and Rias screamed. Her hymen layer broke and there was some blood on his dick.

"Clean it off!" Issei commanded Rias as she grabbed hold of his member and started sucking on it.

"HMmmmmm!" Issei groaned in ectasy. It felt so good. He was pretty sure he was in heaven until she stopped.

"Why did you stop?!" Issei asked.

"Well, I can't have you climaxing before the main event now can I?" Rias asked seductively. Issei had no idea what was going on. Suddenly Rias shoved Issei down and sat on his member. "Hmm! YES! It feels soo good now!" Rias said in ectasy.

Issei's member was now completly erect, hard as a boulder. He started pumping her. He fucked so well and good that she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"FASTER FASTER FASTER! HARDER! COME ON ISSEI! MAKE ME YOURS!" Rias screamed in delight.

Luckily they had put a sound barrier around the room so that no one could hear them. (At least they thought no one could hear them. XD). Issei only obliged and fucked her harder and faster just like she asked.

They got off each other and found themselves in a 69 position.

"Lick my pussy clean!" Rias commanded.

She started sucking on Issei and Issei started sucking her.

"Ara, Buchou, you're really wet aren't you?" Issei teasingly said as he continued to clean her juices.

"S-shut up." Rias said as her face was red from total embarrasment. Soon enough, "I'm about to climax!" Rias said.

Issei immediately stopped.

"Why did you stop?!" Rias asked clearly annoyed. They would have been her first orgasm!

"Can't have ya climaxing before the main event!" Issei smirked.

He pinned Rias down and started thrusting hard inside her.

"Issei you're soo big!" Rias screamed. "I'm about to CUM!" They said in unison.

They both climaxed inside of each other at the same time. Rias was covered in Issei's man juice (disgusting) and Issei was covered in Rias's juices as well. Fuck, their entire bed was covered in their juices.

"That was my first orgasm you know?" Rias asked.

Issei nodded and then asked, "How about another round?" Rias smirked and got on top of Issei.

**First lemon. That was sooooo awkward to write. Probably not going to write any soon. Sorry for any pervy males out there! Anyways hope you enjoyed, if you did leave a review and fav and follow! PEACE MY READERS**


End file.
